


Just One Weekend

by nowblossoming



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic af, M/M, Nerds in Love, a day in the life, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowblossoming/pseuds/nowblossoming
Summary: Gavin agrees to have his sister’s baby, Ava, over for the weekend. RK-900 drops by to help the mess that ensues.





	Just One Weekend

Detective Reed’s is a 24 year old detective for the Detroit Police Department. He was second in his class in the police academy, first in college for Forensic Science, and has been awarded the DPD Young Gun award three years in a row. So it really should not be this fucking hard to assemble a plastic Magic Disney Girl playset.

Yet here he is, leg spread over the pink plastic monstrosity and a little 1 and a half year old girl going bananas with a squeaky pink goldish and Gavin’s head. She wants attention, Gavin wants a break and a tow for baby girls that doesn’t involve a fucking screwdriver. 

He can vaguely hear his sister trying in vain to explain how to put up the thing to him from the TV. He dutifully ignores her to instead just get angry and hunkered at the world at large. 

“She won’t stop until you pick her up or something,” his sister - Vanessa - pleads, her long black hair falling loosely around his shoulders, her makeup on her left eye was smeared to make it look like she is perpetually raising an eye at him. Not so different from the inside, then. 

“I know how to handle kids, Van, she will be fine when this thing is up and running. Better than fine, she’ll be fucking over the moon about it.” Gavin answers, the crease between his eyes tightening as the screw refuses to go in straight. God, he wants to tear the world in half right about now. 

Ava answers his inner monologuing by joyously yelling, “Kid!” In her half strung, baby voiced way. She hits Gavin the face with the fish and waddles off to do something involving her mouth and the sliding glass door. 

“I know this stuff is tough, okay? And like I told you I could’ve hired a babysitter for the weekend instead. You were the one who wanted this,” Vanessa reminds him, crossing her arms and Gavin knows what the hell she’s trying to do - get him to actually admit why he wanted the babies to spend the weekend with him. 

He doesn’t give her the satisfaction and moves to end the call. “You know your supposed to be on vacation, Van. Go to the beach, drink some beers, make a third baby. Actually talk to your husband,” Gavin waves her off, grabbing his phone from the shelf above the couch and flicking to the TV app. 

“Alright,” Vanessa relents and sighs. “Just don’t burn your house down or kill my baby.” 

“Teach her every curse words and how to turn on the stove. Brilliant, got it,” Gavin answers instead, flicking the TV off as Vanessa rolls her eyes. 

There is a small second of silence before Ava screams from the door. Her loud voice rattling Gavin’s ears, “Hush, A, people live here too,” he smooths a hand over her long hair and looks at the spit picture she left on the glass. Gavin is so focused on Ava he doesn’t notice the legs that have appeared at the door until a loud knock emits. Gavin jumps, looking up fast to see Nines in the doorway, for some reason.

He waves at Gavin, his gaze flickering to Ava before looking back to Gavin. Gavin can’t help but sigh low in the back of his throat - Nines has never been to the apartment before unplanned, and of course he shows up when Gavin’s got two kids below the age of 2 at home. 

Pushing Ava off the door and towards her backpack filled with toys, Gavin opens the door only a little bit to allow Nines to sneak through before Ava sees the door open and flips her lid. 

“Hey, Nines, what’s wrong?” Gavin asks, watching as the Android scans his apartment, LED swirling yellow just like a fucking Alexa - Gavin swears to god Cyberlife is just a secret branch of Amazon sometimes. 

“The child is not yours,” Nines says matter of factly, not even bothering to look at Gavin as he walks by to sit on the couch and look at the pink fuck monster. “Your sister and her husband are alive, along with your parent. So I assume that Ava is, your niece, and that you are - babysitting?” It phrases it like a question, but the bastard smiles in that way that screams he knows he’s right. 

“Yeah, for the weekend,” Gavin says, just to get that little edge over Nines that he knows pisses him off every single time. 

Nines nods, looking surprised as Ava charges over with all the confidence in the world. 

“Hi!” She says, voice squeaky and smiling with her mouth open. She pushes the front of her dress down as she lean towards Nines with a smile. 

Gavin laughs at the sudden confusion and fear that has swept Nines’s entire face. Nervous and slowly, he says a quick, “Hi,” back. Ava bathes in the attention, rushing off to her bag and bringing a blue building block back. She shoves the block unto Nines’s lap until he is forced to hold it gently between his fingers. A part of Gavin’s stomach jumps into his throat, he breathes out fast and walks over to sit next to Nines. 

Ava keeps bringing block after block until Nines has accumulated a bundle of ten in his lap, she seems satisfied and sits on her knees in front - waiting for Nines to stack the blocks so she can then terrorize the structure. 

Of course Gavin knows this, but for the first time in his robotic life Nines is completely clueless on what to do. And it is so fucking funny. 

So Nines starts to count the blocks and Gavin leans back, an arm thrown over the couch behind Nines head and ankle resting on his knee, and fucking loses his kind laughing. He can feel tears prickling at his eyes as he loses air. Ava seems confused just as well, tilting her head to the side like a little owl as she hears Nine speaks. It isn’t long until her attention span is cut short, Ava standing up to waddle towards the plastic monster, hitting it with her palm - she looks to Gavin expectantly. 

“No,” Gavin says, “That thing is a hell hole. I’m behind it,” he tells her, she pouts and stamps her foot. 

Yellow fills the corner of Gavin’s vision so bright that he has to close one eye. “The instructions look, fairly simple, Detective,” Nines says, even having the audacity to look confused. 

“I may have threw the instructions away,” Gavin murmurs, pushing his right fist into his lips. “Don’t say it!” He follows up, almost sensing the sarcastic retort on Nines’s tongue. 

Nines gets up after a beat, walking over the plastic playset, Ava follows quickly, looking from behind his leg at the half built, half destroyed structure. He picks up the screwdriver and it just about to continue working when he LED flickers yellow and back to blue fast. 

“Ava pooped. You have about thirty seconds before she starts to smell,” Nines states in a calculated, statistical way that tells Gavin he has just used his processing sensors. 

Gavin picks up Ava from her spot on the floor, tossing her in the air a few times before holding her snug to his chest and turning into his bedroom where the crib is set up. He quickly changes her, letting her play with his DPD badge as he works. He holds her on his hip, one hand holding her butt to keep her upright, taking them both back to Nines in the living room. 

There he finds Nines’s halfway done with the playset. Gaven laughs, walking up beside him and fixing a messed up strand by tugging it behind his ear. “Aw, my Daddy being daddy,” he jokes, taking a moment to set Ava back down so that she can play. “So,” Gavin takes advantage in the small moment of quiet, “why did you come here in the first place?” 

Nines’s doesn’t stop his usual, mechanical processes to get the house finished - he’s already almost done, the bastard. “I was intending to surprise you romantically, as I noticed early in the day your stress levels rising, fast heartbeat, sweaty fingers, fidgets, all of it. So I was going to cook you dinner and make sure you actually rest instead of worry about work - but now I see I don’t have too.”

Gavin nervous traces the dark wooden texture on his end table. “And, are you, leaving then?” He nervously asks, suddenly not wanting him to leave and - not finish the playhouse. 

“Your body signs tell me you want me to stay, so I am staying. Whether that means the whole weekend is up to you.” Nines states and Connor can hear that fucking certain smile in his voice. 

Instead of answering Gavin hands Ava the toy she is reaching for, sitting cross legged next to Nines. “Well, it would be interesting to see how a robot designed for murder and intimidation acts, can react with in a comfortable environment with children.” 

“Not to worry, I have downloaded a nanny care protocol to assist me.” Nines states, now actually stacking the blocks Ava gives him. She looks approvingly on the pile before smacking it down right on top of Nines’s head. He laughs and is about to rebuild it when he sees Gavin looking angrily at the floor. 

“Delete it,” Gavin whispers, looking at him and crossing his arms. “Delete the Nanny shit or whatever it's called.” 

“Why?” Nines begins only to be cut off by an angrier Reed. 

“You know why! You are a deviant now, aren’t you? Don’t you want to be human like the rest of us! Well that starts with trial and error, you can’t just download stuff and get everything right on the first try. You need to learn and grow just like the rest of us, or you’ll always be stuck an Android,” Gavin snaps, leaning close to Nines and placing a hand on his knee seriously. “Plus, it’s funny to watch you stumble, I can’t give that up.” He smiles, calmer now as he touches the tip of his nose to Nines’s jaw.

Nines takes a moment to study Gavin’s face before rolling his eyes. “Protocol: Nanny 0125 successfully deleted.” 

Gavin wraps an arm around his shoulders, bumping their torsos together. “Thank you.” 

Ava’s cry cuts off whatever Nines says in return. Gavin turns to the small baby with a smile, seeing her in the almost finished playhouse, jostling the half wall with a whine. Gavin reaches forward to pull her from the hot pink house, holding her upside until a squeal erupts from her mouth then laying her down over his lap. 

“It’s not done yet, you have to wait,” Gavin teases, tickling the girl on her sides and holding her where she tries to wriggle away. Eventually she laughs loudly and Gavin lets her go. 

Nines pulls away from the set, touching Gavin’s sleeve to show him the now finished playhouse. It actually is cute, when built right. The hot pink house with a purple roof, door, windows and a small flowerpot filled with fake flowers. “It’s - better now - than I would have ever gotten it,” Gavin decides and smiles at Nines. “Thank you.” 

Ava drops her light up piggy, it squealing as the button is pressed in the fall. Her eyes are trained on the house and a bright smile spreads over her face as she runs to the front door. 

Nines carefully reaches forward to open the door for her, a little smile on his face as she appreciates what he had made for her. Gavin stands up while Ava plays with Nines, handing him everything inside of the playhouse and forcing it into his mouth. “Is this - real food?” Nines ask, twirling it around his finger. “Why does she want me to eat wood and paint?” 

“It looks like real food,” Gavin laughs, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Nines’s shoulders. “Just pretend to eat, hide it in your hand, and tell her how delicious it was.” Gavin whispers in his ear, taking a fake piece of watermelon to demonstrate his point. 

The rain outside blows a little harder into the apartment windows, catching Gavin’s attention quickly. He straightens back up and walks to the kitchen. “I’m going to get dinner started - baby’s got about another two hours before bed so wear her out for me.” 

Gavin turns to make something easy and fast for himself. He settles on a blue box mac and cheese, while the water boils Gavin takes advantage of the time to prepare Ava’s pre packed meal of fruit cup, water and “whatever you’re eating.” He sets up the high chair while the pasta softens, the orange chair bright and cheery against the dark colored dining table. Nines knows the food is done well before Gavin, alerting him from the living room as Gavin swears to himself. The pasta almost boils over before Gavin catches it. 

“Food’s ready, can you bring Ava in here now?” Gavin asks, taking the try off the chair. He almost pisses himself laughing when Nines carefully brings Ava in, holding her in his arms like one would a day year old. She looks just as confused as Gavin, her brown eyes big and round where they stare into his. 

Nines look confused and even a little angry as he holds the girl tighter to his chest. “What?” He inquires, almost angry. 

Gavin reaches forward, “You don’t have to hold her like that, she is old enough that her neck doesn’t need support.” He takes the moment to move Ava around Nines arms, propping her on his hip instead. She looks calmer in the position, placing her head on Nines’s shoulder - so he had tired her out after all. Gavin smiles and strokes on of her soft curls from her forehead. 

“Just set her and strap her into the chair. You can feed her while I eat. She can eat with her hands and don’t be surprised when she inhales everything in sight.” Gavin says, placing the bowls of food and opening Ava’s fruit cup. 

Nines set her down correctly in the high chair, raising Gavin’s suspicions but quickly dousing it when Nines’s set the bowl and fork of mac and cheese right in front of her. Gavin can’t help but smile to himself - taking the bowl away before he can grip the metal work and dropping a few noodles in front of her on the tray. Then he sits down on Ava’s other side and across from Nines - eating his own dinner as Ava devours everything in sight. 

“The internet tells me that it is not normal for a five year old to eat like this,” Nines says offhandedly, placing a piece of wet fruit into Ava’s sticky hands. Their fingers brush and he recoils at the feeling. 

“Wait,” Gavin sets down his fork, a small laugh escaping him as he looks hard at Nines. “You think shes fucking five years old?” 

There is a beat where Nines refuses to answer, instead looking down at his own fingers before murmuring. “Is she not?” 

He doesn’t like no being right, but Gavin loves being right so he breaks into laughter again. “No of course she’s fucking not! She can barely even talk!” He leans his head on his hand as he doubles over the table. “She’s one and a half! You’ve never seen a one and a half year old before?” 

“Only a body,” Nines responds, effectively neutering all the humor from Gavin. He gives him a smug little smile before placing a piece of mac and cheese in front of Ava - she eats it and a piece of fruit in one bite. 

“Har har,” Gavin murmurs under his breath, spiking his pasta hard and eating it slow. 

Ava yells, not getting her pasta in a time she deems acceptable, and slaps her hands against the tray. 

“You heard the women, chop chop,” Gavin laughs, watching as Nines rolls his eyes and places some more food on her tray. 

“This seems like it would give her the wrong behaviors,” he remarks, watching Ava smear the cheese pasta all around her lips before stuffing it in. She makes a happy huff sound and immediately goes to the next mac without chewing. 

“If you want to stop her from eating - your going to have a problem.” Gavin laughs, finishing his bowl and moving up to set it in the sink. 

Nines looks unsettled, head snapping up to follow Gavin. “Where are you going?” He quickly asks, halfway out of his own chair. 

Gavin laughs again, placing his hand on the doorframe. “I was going to grab her pajamas. You can handle her for twenty seconds right, Daddy?” 

A red swirl of the LED. Then a quick bite of his lip as the toddler attempts to jump out of the chair to gain more food. “Yes, I think, I think we will be alright.” 

The door is halfway shut before he can even answer. Gavin quickly opening the suitcase much too big for a one year olds clothing and grabs a pair of pajamas his sister has already tied together with a little ribbon. Thank god she had planned all Ava’s outfits, he sighs in relief and throws the outfit over his shoulder - gripping her baby blanket and a queen size blanket last minute before reentering the living room. 

Once he has returned it’s easy to see Ava is done with eating anything. Nines has a piece of pasta in his hair and sticky fruit juice over his arms - he gives Gavin a look of deep desperation that has him hiding a smile. “Ava! PJs!” He proclaims loudly in that stupid baby voice he used to hate when people do, of course now he can’t help but do it around Ava every single time. 

Ava gasps and claps her hands, the small sound making Gavin laugh and set all his stuff on the couch. “Do you want to clean off or something?” He asks, taking Ava from Nines hands and laying her on the floor. She giggles and squeezes Gavin’s finger with her hand. He throws a onesie on her face. 

“I feel, uncomfortably sticky,” Nines admits, ignoring Gavin’s quick ‘that’s what she said’ in favor of finishing his thought. “A shower would be nice.” 

A hand runs through Gavin’s hair, pushing it all forward over his forehead. Nines leans in close to his ear, his breath cold as always and chilling Gavin’s neck. He shivers. “You could join me, that would be nice too.” 

“Uh, Nine, baby, you know that babies can’t be left alone for that long,” Gavin turns, looking up at the suddenly confused android. 

Nines leans back, looking down at Gavin and Ava with that tilt to his head, he is thinking. “Why?” He finally asks. 

“Why? Because they don’t know what’s dangerous and what’s not! She could literally eat anything she finds - hell, I saw her eat a fly one time!” Gavin retorts, letting the now dressed Ava up, hand running absently over the soft fuzzy material of her onesie. Why the hell don’t they made this material for adults? 

Defeated, Nines steps back and makes a childlike pout just to tease Gavin. “Okay,” he murmurs, turning back, a soft vibration sound suddenly exudes from his body Gavin’s cheek explode red at the sound and covers Ava’s ears. 

“Shut that thing up! You’re going to scar her for life!” He hisses, Ava struggling to break from his grip so that she can knock everything off the coffee table Gavin pushed to the side in front of the sliding glass doors leading towards balcony. 

The sound of Nines vibrating turns off - which surprises Gavin because Nines never does anything he says - and the sound of the shower starts not long after. 

Gavin finally lets Ava go to wreck havoc, confident that all of the important stuff is hidden out of the way. She screams, smashing her fingers into the glass a few times and laughing. 

“Psycho,” Gavin mutters - resting his head on his hand as he watches her throw around some light up ball covered in little toys. Gavin can’t help but yawn, after five nonstop hours of playing and looking after the girl he’s exhausted. It was worth it though, to be able to see the look on the cold, aggressive Nines’s face when she played with him. The pure cluelessness of Nines around children is all around makes Gavin smile harder than he has in weeks and if Gavin doesn’t want to dive into that must ultimately mean, then he sure as hell doesn’t have too. 

Ava brings the ball over to Gavin, placing herself in his lap and idly fiddling with one of the switches over the side. Gavin flicks it too, lazily, and leans his head on top of hers. She is warm against his stomach and for a second, Gavin mourns never having children himself, he and his ex boyfriend had been thinking about it, before. But he was long gone before anything could be set in stone. And now his new boyfriend/fuckbuddy/friend/whatever is an Android that will be stuck loving forever with the right Thirium, so he can’t have kids with him. It would be torture, Gavin reckons, to have a kid with a man that will be forced to outlive them. So Gavin takes what he can get and runs his fingers through Ava’s soft hair. 

The fact that Nines’s can’t have children doesn’t upset Gavin though, and it never will. He loves that stupid Android and he doesn’t know what he would do without him in his life. Nines got his life back in order in one of Gavin’s worst times, helped him learn and adapt to the new world, even took a bullet for him once. Gavin wouldn’t trade him for anyone, wouldn’t even think it really. 

Gavin looks up as the door creaks completely open, a small smile playing on his lips when RK-900 emerges with his hair wet and a regular set of clothes swapped from his Cyberlife uniform. Gavin had put in on himself to buy him a few outfits fo wear if he spends the night. It didn’t take long for Nines to discover Gavin’s favorite look and abuse it. The black shirt he wears is tight, gripping his biceps and showing off the shoulder to hip ratio of his torso. His pants are regular sleep joggers, black as well. It makes him look strong and Gavin’s drawn to the look of power every single time without fail. 

With a low whistle, Gavin laughs and pulls Nines hand until he sits back down next to him. “Feel better?” He asks, allowing Ava to crane her neck hard so she can see the newcomer. 

“Yes.” Nines nods, hands placed delicately in his lap as he watches Ava’s eyes. She smiles at him and a small smile graces Nines’s face in return. “Though I will admit I missed seeing you with her. You are, sweet, in these moments. I like to see the stress leave your face so effectively. It is quite, magnificent.” 

At that Gavin blushes and hits Nines’s chest with the back of his hand. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Nines teases, smiling and grabbing Gavin’s hand when it tries to hit him again. 

“Stop saying lame shit,” Gavin mumbles, his blush turns red and embarrassment floods his chest. Nines plays with his fingers idly as he chuckles under his breath. 

“Can’t stop me,” he tries to answer at the same time Ava whispers to herself. 

“Shit.” 

Gavin tenses, staring down at the girl in his arms, she’s grinning up at him, excited by all the new attention. “Shit!” She yells again, laughing. Nines burst into laughter too, leaning away from Gavin and resting his head on the carpet. 

Gavin feels his fingers tingle from shock and worry as Ava repeats the words a million times over. He stares down at her - shell shocked. Nines’s runs a hand over his shoulders and covers his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“You’ve tainted her,” Nines says between laughter. Placing his head on Gavin’s shoulder and sending a zing through his stomach. 

“No.” Gavin rolls his eyes, letting Ava wiggle from his grasp and leaning his head on top of Nines’s. “We tainted her.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it means a lot.


End file.
